Truth or Dare
by Echelon8394
Summary: Sherlock & his girlfriend,Sandra face to problems-Moriarty & a brother to a friend of Sandra who decided to get even to a group of kids who led her friend to suicide. After Reichenbach, Sandra was left with Watson to save the group of kids without Sherlock's help or will help come in time? Sherlock/oc. (I wanted to do a crossover but the movie Truth Or Dare is not in the system).
1. Prologue

Truth or Dare

Sandra remembered the night of the party during the end of the summer term. She got the phone call from her best friend, Felix Hobbers, sobbing and crying. Sandra didn't go to the party because she was not a party type girl. That night, she was spending her time, reading a book while in her tub, relaxing with a bottle of Coke. When she got the phone call, she dried herself and rushed to the party place. When she got there, Felix was bursting out through the door, running. Sandra stopped her car and Felix jumped in. Before she sped off, she saw the people were laughing.

But that was years ago. Sandra grew up, the second children out of six of the Charleston family. Their father worked as an accountant for the Hobbers family. Sandra and Felix were playmates when they were young. Felix had an older brother named Justin, who was in the army. Justin and Sandra's older sister, Sara used to be in love. They were engaged before Justin was sent to Afghanistan. After Justin left, Sara went to work as her father's protégé while Sara went to further her studies in Forensic Science with Felix and that's when it happened.

When they finished study, Sandra was accepted as an Inspector at Scotland Yard. Sandra was only a year there, when Sara called, crying said Felix tried to kill himself. Sandra left in haste, leaving her boss, Detective Inspector Lestrade with curiousity. Felix was paralyzed. Shame drove him to do this. Justin had just came back from Afghanistan and said they found him hanging in the cabin at the woods, clutching a postcard saying – 'Truth or Dare, Bitch'.

Sandra remembered Felix said about the party during the end of the Summer Term. A man named Chris humiliated him because Felix had a crush on Gemma, Chris's girlfriend back then. Sandra was about to confronted Chris, who was at a park, smoking with another man Sandra knew back in her university years named Luke, but before she could give Chris a punch square in the face, her…, co-worker, Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective, stopped her, saying, "Not worth it, Sandra! Back away".

Sherlock and Sandra had their differences…, but unlike Anderson, Sherlock preferred her than Anderson. Sandra was sometimes annoyed on how he commented on how she dress; her taste in music and food and so on. When she confided in Sara one day, who was at that time was having a video call with Justin at Afghanistan (before Felix's suicide), Sara said that Sherlock likes Sandra. "Don't be ridiculous, Sara", said Sandra and Justin agreed on Sara's judgment.

When Felix attempted suicide, Sandra took a week of emergency leave to look after Felix. On her third day of absence, Lestrade called, begging her to come back because Sherlock was driving everyone crazy with his antics. "Lestrade, I told you, my family needs me. I can't just run back to work now", said Sandra. "Sandra, Sherlock is turning crazy because of you! You're not here!", said Lestrade. Why on earth Sherlock would turn insane because of her? The moment she hung up the call, Sherlock burst into Felix's ICU unit.

"There you are, I need you to come with me", said Sherlock as he grabbed her wrist, but Sandra snatched her wrist away. Justin wanted to throw Sherlock out, but Sara stopped him. "Sherlock, can't you see my friend is ill?!", Sandra yelled, but loud enough to reach Sherlock's ears only. Sherlock saw Felix and began his deduction – "Suicide attempt due to shame, regarding a postcard that he received recently that has something to do with his university life because he had a crush at a girl and was humiliated by the girl's prick boyfriend. That prick was the man you wanted to punch the other day. Correct me if I'm wrong, Sandra". Sandra pulled Sherlock out of the room and asked him why he wanted her in the case since she was a rookie when the Scotland Yard has tons of other forensic experts. "I need you, other than John, because I can't seem to function without you! I need you, Sandra!", said Sherlock.

Sandra wanted to protest, but Sherlock silenced her with a kiss. Justin and Sara poked their heads out and despite all the sadness, Sara managed to giggle. "Well, about time", said Justin. Justin pulled Sara back in to let Sandra and Sherlock have their moment…, well, at least until Sandra's youngest twin siblings, Simoné and Simon caught Sandra and Sherlock and Simon said, "For the love of God, you two, get a room". Sandra chuckled and threw the tissue in her hand at Simon.

Whenever is Sandra's turn to look after Felix at the hospital, Sherlock would always accompany her there. When morning arrived and it was Justin and Sara's turn to watch over, they always find Sherlock held Sandra in his arms and the blankets were around them; it's as if Sherlock preferred himself to be Sandra's blanket than the blanket itself. Plus, when Sherlock made his deduction on either Anderson or Sgt. Donovan, his deduction would always make her laugh, because basically, Sandra didn't like either Donovan or Anderson. Later on, Sandra moved in and lived with Sherlock.

So, here is where it all started. Felix was nowhere near into getting better, so after marrying Sara, Justin moved Felix to their family's country manor with Sara and himself. Since Sara and Sandra's siblings – Samantha and Samuel were living at campus in London while Simoné and Simon were living at boarding school nearby the Hobbers's country manor, it's easier for Sara and Sandra to look after them, but things began to get haywire later on – when Justin decided to get even.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

"Sandra, wake up", said Sherlock, rousing his lover from her slumber. Sandra grabbed the pillow and threw it above her head and said, "10 minutes". The next thing she knew, she felt pain coursing through her back. She got up and saw Sherlock with his riding crop in hand. "Would you like me to spank you or would you prefer Lestrade to do it instead?", asked Sherlock. Sandra sighed and said, "Remember the last time you spank me with that thing and we ended up tangled the whole morning". "Happy memory", said Sherlock as he smirked and went to the living room. Sandra got up and dressed.

"Sherlock, I'm leaving!", she yelled as she went to the living room and found him browsing the internet using John's computer. "Isn't that John's? You could've used mine", said Sandra as she looked for her scarf. Sherlock didn't reply her; he turned around to see her looking for something at the kitchen. "Did you do something to my scarf?", she asked. "You mean that hideous little thing that probably could strangle you when you're not looking?", said Sherlock.

Sandra rolled her eyes and simply grabbed her coat hanging behind the door. "You can just use mine", said Sherlock. "And if you decide to go out without a scarf, you can catch a cold", said Sandra. "Rather than if you catch a cold, Justin might murder me", said Sherlock. "You know I will not let that happen", said Sandra as she walked over to him. Sherlock pulled her into his arms so she could sit in his lap. Before they could kiss, her phone rang.

"I hate them", she mumbled. Sherlock grabbed her iPhone from her pocket and answered, "Charleston's phone, Sherlock speaking. Is that you, Anderson? Stop lowering her IQ in the morning". Before the other side could answer, Sherlock hung up the call. "Thank you for answering", she said. "Better get going, then", said Sherlock, handing her iPhone back to her, "Take my scarf". "Fine, your funeral", said Sandra. She got up and grabbed Sherlock's scarf. She descended down the stairs, greeted Mrs. Hudson and John, who was also about to leave for work, before she went into her car. She dropped John off before heading to Scotland Yard.

When she arrived, Lestrade handed her a box of evidences that needed to be examined and Sandra began to work. Living with Sherlock had influence her by using his ways to examine the evidences and saved her a lot of time. Anderson entered the lab and saw Sherlock's scarf at the coat rack. "Is freak here?", he asked and Sandra shot her a death glare. "Anderson, remember our talk about calling my boyfriend a freak?", said Sandra with a sinister smile. Anderson held up his hands in surrender and Sandra huffed in annoyance before continuing to examine the evidences.

Later, Sandra went to her locker to safe keep the scarf, she paused for a moment. At the door, it was a photograph of her, Felix, Justin and Sara during a summer break, before Justin left for Afghanistan. The four of them were at the country lake having a picnic and at that time, Justin proposed to Sara. Felix and Sandra were happy for Justin and Sara and back then, everything was fine. Justin and Sara had a quiet engagement party before he left for war. He came home to find his brother hanged himself and paralyzed for the rest of his life.

Sandra knew what drove Felix to suicide – the postcard. Justin found a photo and asked Felix to identify the possible suspect and he scratched out five faces. Justin handed her the photograph and Sandra identified them with a snap. She hated all five of them, especially Chris. Justin wanted a payback, but Sandra and Sara told him to be patient. "They humiliated us! How am I supposed to be patient about it?!", Justin yelled – Sandra remembered Sara said that she never saw Justin this angry. Sara was afraid. "I'm worried, what if he decided to go with his army instinct and hunt them down? I don't want him to go to jail", said Sara.

Sandra sighed before closing the locker door. When she went to her desk, she found a cup of freshly brewed tea, bread in which she can guess that Mrs. Hudson had made and a note – "Forgot you breakfast – SH". She smiled and sat down. She began to type in her report as she ate the bread and drank the tea. Once she's finished, she handed her report to Lestrade. That was her work in the office. As she sat down at her desk, after having lunch, an email pinged in. It was from Justin, wondering if she was free to join him and Sara for a dinner over the weekend. She typed back – "Not sure, but I'll let you know if I'm free. Sherlock seemed to think if I'm missing even for a minute; the whole Scotland Yard will be in a haywire. I'll let you know if I'm free".

Five minutes passed, another email arrived, saying, "The whole Scotland Yard or him will be in a haywire if you're missing? Remember the hospital, your first kiss? Sara is giggling next to me here :p". Sandra smiled and replied, "Oh please, need I remind that you two are like koala bears since childhood. Anyway, I'll let you as soon as I'm free". Then, another reply came in, "See ya, bring Sherlock if you can…, if he's not that busy deducting things". At the end of the day, she grabbed her coat from the coat rack and the scarf from her locker and drove back home. She stopped by to grab a sandwich and returned immediately to Baker Street.

When she reached home, Mrs. Hudson let her in and said Sherlock was bored. Then, a few gunshots were released and Sandra rolled her eyes. She ran upstairs and saw the wall full of bullet holes. "I'm home", she announced. "I can see that. Did Anderson kidnapped you?", he asked; Sandra detected jealousy in his voice. "He's not my cup of tea. I would've strangled him if he keeps using those cheesy pick-up lines, which I warned him not to", said Sandra. She walked towards the sofa and landed herself there and then. Sherlock grabbed his violin and sat next to her. Sandra moved her head onto his lap.

Sherlock began to play a tune and Sandra began to relax; she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. The next thing she knew was she woke up in the bed in her pajamas. She got up, showered and get ready for work as usual. When she went to the living room, searching for her sandwich that she bought the night before, she found Sherlock asleep at the couch. She was about to leave quietly, not to disturb him, Sherlock said, "Sorry, I ate your sandwich. I'll be free this week and if Lestrade can let you off, we'll head off to Justin and Sara's dinner". Sandra walked over and planted a kiss. Sherlock pulled her down and they made out for at least five minutes before she pushed him off of her.

Before leaving, Sandra said, "We see little of each other nowadays. I miss you". "This weekend, after the dinner, perhaps a little privacy then?", said Sherlock. Sandra smiled and blew him a kiss before leaving to work. As she drove to work, she noticed her missing scarf was at Sherlock's arm chair. She chuckled inwardly, thinking of her overly obsessive boyfriend and how much she loves him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

The weekend arrived. Sandra decided to take the whole week off, so she could spend more time with Sherlock. They went to pick Samantha and Samuel before heading of the Hobbers' country side manor. Sherlock was usually…, Sherlock, but whenever he's with Sandra, he preferred to be relaxing his brain from all those deductions.

Samuel was snoring slightly at the back while Samantha was reading a book, but quickly got distracted by Samuel's snoring. "What on earth did he do last night?", asked Sandra. "Wanna guess?", said Samantha. "I wager…, girlfriend", said Sherlock. "Yup, chatting up all night. God knows what they talk about and they were laughing like idiots", said Samantha. "Your logical sense is influencing my sister", said Sandra. "Isn't that a good thing? It worked on you", said Sherlock and it earned him a playful punch to the arm by Sandra.

After a few hours of drive, they arrived by night with Justin, who just arrived from the woods and he was carrying quails. The girls were busy at the kitchen while the boys were out front at the living room, including Felix. Samuel and Simon were always researching on how to increase a person's morale, even though they know it's a slim chance for Felix. Samuel was telling Felix of his project that he mixed some wrong chemical compound which led his experiment to blow up while Simon was relaying to Felix what he planned on doing if he was given a project to build a residential area. Justin and Sherlock were attentive listeners…, until Sherlock decided to butt in with his deductions.

After setting the table, everyone sat at their respective seat and ate the dinner. Halfway through the main course, Sara and Justin decided to tell everyone why they are gathered today. "Sara and I discovered the other day when we were at the hospital the other day. We're expecting", said Justin. Everyone stopped eating, including Felix, even though he's paralyzed, he looked surprised. "Why is everyone so quiet?", asked Sara. "That was fast, the two of you", said Sandra and Justin gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well, when will you two have children? I'd imagine a hot-headed one mixed with high intelligence that will annoy Anderson even more", said Sara and everyone laughed. Later that night, Sandra was lying down at the bed with Sherlock. "Sherlock, are you asleep or are you thinking?", she asked. "Hmm", the answer she got from him. She turned over to his side and saw Sherlock's hands under his chin – his usual pose when he's thinking. She stroke his cheek with her hand and he said, "Are you thinking of having children?". "They seem so happy, Sherlock", said Sandra. "Are you not happy with me?", he asked.

"I am! Of course I am! It's just that…, sometimes, I worry that if Moriarty overpowers you and if I lose you, I don't think I can live with it", said Sandra. Sherlock pulled her in his arms and she felt the comfort in his embrace. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. I have enough from Mycroft already", he said. "I'm always worried. I'm worry if one day, Lestrade will come and tell me to go down to the morgue to identify your body. I don't think I can do that", Sandra began to sob. "Hush, now. Let's not think of that, shall we?", he said. Sherlock kissed her forehead and rocked her to sleep. "Don't you ever leave me, Sherlock", she said and yawned. "Never", was the last thing he said before she fell into a deep slumber.

(The next morning)

Sherlock and Sandra went to the lake and had their private picnic. Sandra was lying on his chest while Sherlock was playing his violin when their phones rang. Lestrade was calling Sandra while Mycroft was calling Sherlock. "Lestrade, I'm on leave!", said Sandra. Sherlock wasn't bothered to answer Mycroft's call. Lestrade wanted her to come back for a robbery case in London. "You know how Sherlock works. I need your help. I know you're at the country side but can't you be here just for one day?", asked Lestrade. "Then what? Go there and come back here? That's too much, Lestrade", said Sandra. "Please, Sandra. I'll let you off for the rest of the week including the weekend if you do this for me", said Lestrade.

Sherlock snatched the phone and talked to Lestrade, though it seemed that Sherlock couldn't persuade Lestrade. Sherlock hung up and said, "Looks like we have to leave early". Sandra sighed. They went back to the house and told Sara and Justin. "Aww, can't you tell Lestrade that you are on leave?", said Sara, who was knitting a baby sweater. "She did, but then again, Scotland Yard is full of incompetents and Lestrade usually leaves her alone when she's off duty. I suspect Mycroft plays a role, hence the reason why Lestrade was insist of her coming to work", said Sherlock. "Well, we can't keep you from the Yard. We'll be in trouble for that. We'll be heading off to London soon anyway. Our family doctor is based there and we'll be there for our check-ups", said Justin. "Don't worry about Sam and Samantha. We'll drop them off when we'll head for London and we'll pay you a visit after the check-up", said Sara.

Sandra and Sherlock packed their things and left for London the next day. When they arrived to London, they headed straight for the Scotland Yard to examine the evidence. From her microscope, she took a glance at Sherlock who was studying the crime scene photographs. Would Sherlock want to have children? Seeing Sara and Justin together all her life made her little jealous of her older sister. Could she have that happiness with Sherlock with everything has happened?

**(Boring chapter. I know. Sorry, I'm not feeling well lately. I was tired and having on-an-off fever so ideas for the story are not so good. Forgive me, I'll make it at the next chapter)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Sandra was tired of all the works left at the office, only to find that the Scotland Yard was raiding her flat. Mrs. Hudson ushered her in and she literally ran upstairs. "What the hell is going on? Anderson, what are you doing in my kitchen?!", Sandra yelled.

"Oh, I volunteered", said Anderson and she glared him with annoyance written all over her face.

"They all did, they're not strictly speaking on the drug squad, but they are very keen", said Lestrade.

"But that doesn't give you the right to raid our flat!", said Sandra, angrily.

"He has the evidence with him! He could be the killer", said Anderson.

"Of course he has the evidence because you people didn't bother to look for it!", Sandra argued, "Did you went up to the bedroom or not?".

"Oh, how could I forget the bedroom?", said Anderson, cynically. Sandra drew her gun and said,

"One step, Anderson. Just one step". Then, she was interrupted when an umbrella hit her hand. Only one person whom she knew would carry an umbrella around – Mycroft.

"Now, now, Sandra, is that a way to treat your guests?", said Mycroft.

"It is, if they cross over the bedroom door", said Sandra, "Where's Sherlock?".

"I sent him to a little goose chase. He'll be back later", said Mycroft.

"What is the meaning of this, Mycroft?", asked Sandra.

"A little something-something", said Mycroft.

Sandra ran towards the bedroom and thanked god that they haven't went in here yet. She dropped her coat, scarf and handbag on the bed, but before she could lie down, Anderson was at the door. "Nice room", he said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, ANDERSON!", she yelled and he backed off.

Then, she heard Sherlock and Lestrade arguing. She rushed downstairs, nearly knocking Anderson on the stairs and went to the living room to see Sherlock and Lestrade showing their nicotine patch. Sherlock saw Sandra and ran to hug her. He saw Anderson descended down the stairs and glared at him. "He didn't come into the room. I won't let him", Sandra whispered.

"I know you would or else his reaction would be hysteric if he saw the things we keep in there", Sherlock whispered back. He released her from his embrace and kissed her.

"Oh get a room, you two", said Anderson, annoyingly.

Mrs. Hudson went up to tell Sherlock and Sandra that Justin and Sara are here. Behind the landlady were Justin and Sara, who's five months pregnant now. "Oh goodness, what's going on here?", asked Sara.

"Mycroft was here, he must've left", said Sandra.

"Damn it, I knew it!", said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, what's going on?", asked Justin.

"Mycroft wants something, otherwise he wouldn't go all the trouble for all this when I said no", said Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson ushered everyone to her part of the flat while Sherlock settled things upstairs.

(Later)

After sharing a cup of tea and baby's latest development, Justin and Sara left because they didn't trust Felix with just Simoné and Simon back at the Hobber's townhouse at London. After Scotland Yard left with Sherlock settling everything, Sherlock and Sandra retired for the night. She took a shower and when she came out, Sherlock was already wrapped around the blanket sheet. Sandra was about to slip on her silk nightgown when Sherlock halted her movement by saying, "Don't wear anything". Sandra went to bed, naked as she cuddled in Sherlock's arms.

The next morning, the bed was empty. Sandra got up and get ready for work. When she came down, Mrs. Hudson was cleaning the living room. "Mrs. Hudson, you can just leave everything the way it is. I'll clean it up later", said Sandra.

"I don't know how you end up with him", said Mrs. Hudson as she placed the dirty glass at the sink. Sandra simply shrugged. "And I don't even know how you put up with him". Mrs. Hudson is a sweet person to Sandra and she knew the elder woman was only concern with her.

"You don't exactly get to choose whom you fall in love with", said Sandra.

"Well…, if you're here it is good, keeps him in line", said Mrs. Hudson before heading downstairs. Sandra went down and bid Mrs. Hudson farewell, before driving to work.


End file.
